


Engaged

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: In their seventh year of Hogwarts, after a long and loving relationship developed, Tom Riddle proposes to his boyfriend.Their new engagement is a little bit shocking, not least because their relationship was kept secret.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 482
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [de_Trices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Trices/pseuds/de_Trices) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [de_Trices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Trices/pseuds/de_Trices) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just before Tom leaves Hogwarts, he proposes to Harry after years of a long and loving relationship. The more romantic- the better. Also, maybe their relationship being sort of a secret? So when Harry and Tom walk into the great hall, newly engaged- it sends everyone to a shock. Especially Dumbledore, the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Golden light streamed from a window. The corridor was almost empty. The only occupants were two Hogwarts Seventh Years sitting on the windowsill, silhouettes close together.

One was short, a Gryffindor with messy hair around his head. The other was tall, a well-groomed Slytherin. 

The Slytherin leaned closer to the Gryffindor, taking both his hands. He slipped off the windowsill, looking up at the Gryffindor, who was still seated, looking down at him with shining green eyes.

“Harry,” said the Slytherin, still grasping the Gryffindor’s hands in his own. “Harry Potter, love of my life, you showed me a wondrous power I would never have discovered without you. You have changed my life, and changed me for the better. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?”

Tears made Harry’s eyes shine even brighter. “Tom… Tom, I don’t know what to say, except…”

Tom’s eyes grew pleading.

“Yes!” Harry flung his arms around Tom, face nuzzling into Tom’s neck. “I would love to, Tom, wow, wow, wow…”

Tom pulled Harry up, spinning him around in the air. Harry’s laughter rang throughout the deserted corridor. “I love you!” Harry gasped, kissing Tom square on the lips.

Tom put him down, beaming down at Harry. “One more thing,” he said, and withdrew from his pocket a ring. It was silver, and had the form of a snake wrapped around an emerald carved into the metal.

“It’s beautiful,” whispered Harry as Tom slid the ring onto his finger.

Tom hadn’t stopped smiling since Harry’s ‘yes.’ “I have a similar one for myself,” he said, and revealed a gold ring with a lion etched into it. Next to the lion was a brilliant red ruby.

Harry launched himself at Tom again, clinging onto his fiance - fiance! - like a sloth, and covering his cheeks with happy kisses. 

Tom was still carrying Harry this way when the two entered the Great Hall, with gleaming eyes and ear-to-ear grins. Harry was only half looking out for the Professors and other students to notice his and Tom’s togetherness - he was busy admiring the glimmering ring on his finger.

They were on their way to Harry’s usual spot at the Gryffindor table by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger when they were spotted.

“Bloody hell, that’s Tom Riddle with Harry Potter!” shouted Seamus Finnegan.

Immediately the Hall errupted with whispering.

“But they’re always fighting!”

“Riddle and Potter? Okay, who’s under the Polyjuice?”

“Do you think they’re under a spell?”

“Maybe Riddle kidnapped Potter and bribed him?”

“Riddle wouldn’t!”

“Are those engagement rings?”

The gossiping stopped short as every person in the Great Hall leaned forward, craning their necks for a good look at Tom and Harry.

Harry kissed Tom for the first time in public. Tom responded eagerly. Most of the onlookers just stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Tom and Harry didn’t notice, though. They were too wrapped up in each other’s mouths, each other’s eyes, their own excitement.

“We’re getting married!” exclaimed Harry happily.

Tom kissed him yet again. “We’re getting married,” he repeated. “We’re getting married!”


End file.
